Danny Phantom's Supernatural Encounters
by Scottken
Summary: Danny is a young teen who's life change when he got caught in a ghost portal activating, along with his friend Edd. Their lives are suddenly different from what they are use too. Ghost and monsters soon find them and it is up to them to keep Amity safe. They have to decide to either live in the pubplic eye as heroes or in the shadows as vigilantes. New enemys and friends await them


**_This is me and my brothers first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I like Danny Phantom and we are both Marvel fans so we decided to do this crossover. The Summary doesn't leave you a lot of room to explain. We will follow the story of Danny Phantom but with some darker twists and not all of Danny's enemies will be ghosts. We don't plan on having marvel character play any big parts in the story maybe do a drop in or so._**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Lunch Lady_**

Danny and Edd were walking to their first class for the day. The hallway was full of students talking to each other or just standing around waiting for their friends. Edd and Danny were considered outcasts so other people didn't notice them and even when they were seen, they were ignored. They've accepted it and it meant they could talk openly about anything they wanted to, currently, the two were talking about their run-in with the Octopus ghosts from this morning.

"How did you keep up with all those tentacles?" Danny asked only to have the new girl look at them weird. Edd smiled awkwardly at her and waved. She didn't wave back, feeling a bit embarrassed he pulled down his beanie and continued walking. Unknown to him or Danny, Edd had turned invisible for a second, going unnoticed by all except for the new girl.

"Danny would you be more subtle when you say weird shit like that," Edd said in a hushed tone as he turned to him. "It's fine, nobody listening to us anyway." He said waving off Edd's concern. "I think the new girl heard you," Edd said looking over his shoulder, she was still standing at her locker, clearly looking for something. "Who? Amanda?" Danny asked looking back. "Dude her name is Amberlyn," Edd said making Danny look a bit confused. "Really?" Danny asked causing Edd to smack his own forehead. "Yes really." He said to Danny.

As they got closer to their lockers, they saw Sam and Tucker. Sam was in her usual attire, black boots, purple tights, a purple skirt with green block patterns and a black shirt with a purple oval shape on it. Tucker was also wearing his usual clothes, green cargo pants, a yellow sweater, brown boots and his signature red beret. It looked like Sam and Tucker where arguing. "What do you think that's about?" Edd asked Danny.

"Who knows with those two, it could be any number of things," Danny said shaking his head with a small laugh. As they were walking Danny felt a chill run up his spine and saw his breath condensed in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the same happen to Edd.

Over the last couple of months, they had learned that this was something like an alarm, to tell them a ghost is nearby. Danny could feel how tense Edd was, meaning that the danger was close.

"Where?" Danny asked getting ready for whatever it might be. Edd slowly looked around taking in every detail. The hall was empty a few lockers were open and looked abandoned he got a creepy vibe from the same locker as he always did, locker 724. The door was rusted in some spots and on other spots it had worn, flaking paint. It wasn't the same feeling like a ghost, it felt colder and had a calm echo to it. "I can't tell. It's close, but I can't sense where." Edd said.

"Oh, you're slipping Edd," Danny said with a smile. Edd laughed and relaxed. "Seems to be gone now." He said taking the last few steps to his locker before he dropped his backpack and opened it. His locker was stacked with huge books and folders. Everything was in its place and everything had a place.

Edd looked to his left as Danny opened his own locker and cringed. Danny's was a mess. A few books were thrown in at random, pictures of girls in bikinis were taped to the sides at odd angles and worst of all was the wadded up pieces of paper.

"You know, I'll try and not take that personally," Danny said with a chuckle. Edd smiled at him and said sorry.

They have been able to feel each other emotions and thoughts since they were both caught in the portal when it turned on and like most of their new abilities, they could not control it. In a lot of ways, it had made them better friends. It also helps in a fight knowing what the other guy is feeling and thinking.

 ** _50 minutes ago_**

 _Edd and Danny were standing in the basement of Danny's house. Danny was in his usual white shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. Edd was also in his usual black long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots, the only thing that was missing was his black beanie. With them was Jack, Danny's father. At that moment he was rambling on about being the first human to prove the existence of ghost, and how he would tear them molecule for molecule._

 _"Right ... Now I get why you didn't want to tell your parents," Edd whispered. He didn't need to ask if Danny believed that his parents would hurt him, Edd could feel the small amount of fear in him._

 _Jack was showing off some of his ghost inventions ... which didn't work of course, when a wisp of air escaped from their mouths. "Did mom just say the fudge is done?" Danny said thinking quickly._

 _"That's what I heard," Edd said catching Danny's lie. In the same second, Jack shoved past the boys screaming. "Mine!" A couple of seconds later two glowing green creatures came floating out of the portal. They looked like octopuses, with green skin and red eyes._

 _"Where is its mouth?" Danny asked thinking it was a bit weird that he couldn't see theirs. "They have mouths on the underside of their tentacles," Edd said. The monsters seemed to notice the two. They reared their tentacles and roared, exposing a sharp beak that split into four before it stretched. Opening wider than it should be possible and all they saw a spiralling vortex of teeth._ _"I just had to ask," Danny said scolding himself._

 _As the two monsters shot towards them a ring appeared around both Edd and Danny. The rings split travelling over their body and as it did their clothes changed. Edd's usual clothes changed to a hazmat suit with white boots, black pants, white shirt, black gloves and a black hoody. His hood was pooled around his neck, his dark red hair turned a wavy light blue and his usual dark brown eyes turned red._

 _Danny's usual clothes also changed into a hazmat suit with white boots, belt, gloves and black pants and shirt. His black hair turned snow white and his blue eyes turned toxic green. The whole change happened in less than a second before the two creatures had even moved more than a couple of feet._

 _Danny and Edd moved in perfect harmony, Danny jumping to take the left one and Edd the right one. Danny had some experience in fighting, thanks to his mother. So while Danny threw punches and kicks, Edd dodged as best he could, luckily for him, he was faster than it. As Danny was fighting Edd noticed that he was pushing the other one closer._

 _Seeing this he had an idea and quickly glanced at Danny. Seeing the smile on Danny's face Edd knew he got the idea and so Edd got ready to put his plan into action. Waiting for Danny to push his monster closer. With one last kick, the Octopus creature was within range. Edd grabbed the next tentacle he dodged and with all his strength swung the creature around to smash into the other one._

 _The two creatures went flying into the wall with a splat. Neither Danny or Edd could tell that there had been two. Thinking that they beat their foes the two high fived and walked closer to inspect the stained wall._

 _"That was surprisingly easy," Edd said tapping his boot against the blob of green goo. "Yeah, we must be good," Danny said with a laugh. Edd kneeled down and poked the green goo. "So what do you call this stuff?" Edd asked rubbing some between his fingers._

 _"Ecto-plasm, it's supposed to be what everything is made of in the Ghost Zone," Danny said recalling that his Dad had mentioned something like that._

 _"So what do we do with it now? I'm assuming we can't just leave it here." Edd said looking around. Danny walked over to a table and looked at the various gadgets. He remembered vaguely that his father was working on some containment device but he had no idea which one it was and seeing as these devices would work on them too, he didn't think it would be a good idea to play around with them._

 _"Smart, wouldn't want to get caught in something dangerous," Edd said picking up on Danny's thoughts. Danny then looked at the portal that was still open. "Let's just throw it back." He said._

 _"Yeah, by permit standards it's not big enough," Edd said grabbing a tentacle. Danny grabbed another one and together they dragged it towards the portal. Within a few seconds, they had thrown it back into the portal._

 _Unknown to them as the blob spun in the expanding vortex of the Ghost Zone it started to reform. While it was reforming a giant purple hand grabbed it and dragged it through a different portal. On the other side of the portal was a shiny clean lab. It had a hundred-and-eighty-degree view of the city. In the centre of the lab stood an intimidating figure._

 _He was wearing a suit of black and red armour. He had clawed hands and feet, a tail with four spikes that hung over his shoulder. His face was humanoid, he had a strong jaw line and a profound eyebrow ridge, his hair looked like a lions mane but made of purple fire. His tanned skin looked hard and scaled in some places._

 _The giant purple hand deposited the blob in a tank of green liquid. The figure walked closer to the tank. "That was disappointing, but also revealing." He said, with a voice that sounded like crushing gravel. "They do not know the depth of their power. Relying only on physical attacks and measures of evasion." A cruel smile pulled at his lipless face. "I need them stronger." He practically growled as he shocked the tank with electricity. The liquid inside reacted violently, bubbling as did the blob_

 _The man laughed manically when the electricity died. "Now, this is unexpected. Who would have thought that combining two lower beings like this, would create a more powerful being? Thank you, boys, this is most interesting."_

 ** _Present_**

The warning bell rang and they headed for their English class. Halfway there they met up with Sam and Tucker who were still arguing.

"Come on Sam you can't be this dense." Tucker was saying when they got there.

"What did you call me?" Sam asked accusingly. To Danny, she looked ready to kill. If it was only Sam that looked that way Danny might have left it alone, after all, she did have a temper or was it that she was passionate. He could never decide between the two, but Tucker looked like he was close to his tipping point too. "Alright, guys simmer down no need to kill each other just yet," Danny said stepping in between the two.

"So what exactly are you fighting about?" Edd asked Tucker. "She has a problem with what I eat." He answered with a can you believe her look. "All I'm saying is you should think about the animals that get killed to be your food or the inhumane circumstances that they live in." Sam chirped in.

"Not all of the companies are the same Sam, most of them are respectable and some are even free-range," Edd said adjusting his beanie. "That doesn't make up for all the other ones." She snapped.

"So what you're saying is that because of the actions of a few rogue companies the whole industry has to pay?" Edd asked crossing his arms. "No, they can only shut down the ones that are not following the rules." Sam shot back a little aggressive as they entered the classroom. "Oh yeah sure and put hundreds of hardworking people out of a job," Edd said matching Sam. "If they just let the horrors continue, then yes!" Sam nearly shouted.

"That will be quiet enough Miss Manson and Mister Longmire, please quiet down and take your seats." Mister Lancer said stopping what Danny thought for sure would have turned into a fistfight. Edd turned to Danny and rolled his eyes. The bell rang again and Lancer began his class. Classes were another thing that had become a lot better since the accident. He understood things a lot easier now and he knew that he had Edd to thank for it. He was no where near his sister but it was a step in the right direction.

The rest of their classes seemed to pass quickly and before long Danny and his friends were headed to the cafeteria. As they were walking Tucker turned to Danny and asked. "So what do you think is on the other side of that portal?" Danny thought about it for a few seconds before he answered. "I don't know, I guess an endless wasteland."

"Really? Why not a beautiful paradise?" Tucker asked. "If they had that I don't think they would haunt the living and you've seen some of the shit that comes out of it. How could there be a paradise with those things?" Danny asked. "Might be a hellish plane of fire and brimstone," Edd said offhandedly. "I thought I was supposed to be the dark one," Sam said smiling at them.

"So tell us, Sam, what do you think it's like?" Edd asked making Sam turned to them. "I believe it's a dark, crowded and lonely plane of existence. A place where all your dreams and hopes are stolen from you bit by bit until all that's left is an empty husk." She said the last bit with a dark scowl. All three boys had taken a step back. "Oh yeah, that's not worse than our ideas," Edd said sarcastically. Sam looked like she was about to say something when her attention was drawn away. The guys turned in the direction Sam was looking and saw the Royal Three.

Coming down the hall was Valery, Star and Paulina. They were the most popular girls in the A-lister group and Sam hated them, luckily they hated her too. "Uh, great the shallow parade." She said giving them the stink eye. "What is your problem with them exactly?" Edd asked looking for them to Sam. "We have a history," Sam said, Edd waited for a second hoping she would explain a bit more but it became clear that was all she was going to say.

"Oh yeah, that cleared it up for me," Edd said sarcastically. Danny and Tucker were still ogling the three as they came closer. Edd could feel Danny's lust and attraction so he quickly elbowed Danny which brought him back to his senses just in time.

"Hey, boys," Star said coming to a stop close to the group. Tucker looked excited for a second before Valery said. "Not you Tucker." Sam seemed shocked but Danny smiled and waved friendly. "Hey Star, what's up?" Edd asked as a way of greeting.

"Well as you know the Dance is in a week and we are having an afterparty at Paulina's house. You and Danny will both be getting an invitation." Star said with a sweet smile, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Sweet sounds like fun, we'll be there," Edd said grabbing a lunch tray. A smile crept onto her face as she said. "Great see you around ... Danny." She said his name with a light blush as she moved back to Valery and Paulina who looked over to them and smiled.

"Y-yeah see you around," Danny said. Tucker was quiet until they were out of earshot when he threw his hands in the air saying. "Valery knows my name!" Sam was still in shock but she shook her head snapping herself out of the daze she was in. "What the hell, when did you two get so chummy with them?" She asked Danny and Edd accusingly.

"Told you she wouldn't take it well. Pay up." Danny said punching Edd on the shoulder. Edd sighed and took a twenty out and gave it to Danny. He took a piece of meatloaf and a slice of pizza before he turned back to Sam. "We helped them with a problem over summer break, while you and Tucker were away." He said before getting a juice and heading to a table.

This time it was Sam who waited for more details, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to give her any more she turned to Danny and raised her eyebrows as they sat down. "Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this." He said bringing a spoon to his mouth. Danny and Edd felt a small tingle sensation a second before Danny's spoon fell into his bowl of stew.

"Whoa, there butterfingers, better be careful," Tucker said with a smile. Danny gave an awkward smile and a sigh of relief. Tucker's quick thinking had made a good cover for anyone that might have seen the spoon _fall_ from his hand. He looked at Edd and saw him nodding, they both know they need to learn how to control their abilities before it exposes them to the rest of the school.

"I had it too," Came a girl's voice, startling Danny and Edd. Looking back they saw Amberlyn. "The butterfingers I mean," Amberlyn said sitting between him and Danny. "I learned to play the guitar." She said. Edd looked around and saw he wasn't the only one that was surprised. "Excuse me?" Danny asked. Amberlyn took a drink of her water and pointed to Danny's stew. "It helped me get rid of my butterfingers."

"Really? That's surprising." Danny said a bit unsure. "I know but its true. Have ever thought about learning to play any instruments?" She asked. "Uh not really. I've Never thought about it." Danny said honestly.

Edd took a second to look at her. She had slightly curly red hair, that was only a shade lighter than his. She was beautiful without trying, her face was strong and soft at the same time. When she looked at Edd she had the lightest blue eyes he had ever seen. "What about you?" She asked Edd. "Oh, I can already play the xylophone and pedal steel guitar," Edd said and to him, it looked like she was a bit impressed. "You're Amberlyn ... right?" Edd said and he noticed her cringed at the mention of her name. "Yeah that's my name but I prefer Amber." She said and Edd understood where she was coming from after all he was Edward Dean Longmire but he liked how easy Edd was.

"You know if you sit with us you're destroying your reputation, right?" Sam asked. Amber picked up a chip and ate it slowly. When she was done, she looked at Sam. "Why should I care what they think?" She asked with a smile. "Besides before I am done with this school they'll be kissing the ground I walk on."

"Oh, and why would they do that?" Sam asked and it might have just been Edd but she sounded a little snobby. He and Sam never really got along, if it wasn't for Danny he doubted he and Sam would have known each other. Amber leaned forward and got right in Sam's face. "I'm going to rule them all." She said it with such confidence that it took Edd and Danny by surprise.

"That's pretty vague," Sam said after a second. "Yeah well, I found its best to keep plans like that otherwise you get hung up on all the details." She said taking a swig of her water. She then looked at Danny again. "I could teach you how to play the guitar if you want to learn." She offered him. Danny thought about it for a few seconds before he spoke. "I don't know, my fingers aren't that nimble." He said honestly looking at his hands. "Maybe the drums then," Tucker threw in. "I've seen you drumming along to some songs and you were pretty spot on, from what I could tell." He said with a smile pointing at Danny.

"That's not a bad idea," Danny said look over to Amber. "Can you teach me drums?" He asked. Amber thought about it for a second before she nodded. "I could but only if he learns to play the guitar." She said looking at Edd. He was about to take a bite of his pizza, stopping midway when they looked to him. He could feel Danny's desperation and he could practically feel the smugness coming off Amber. "Yeah, sure I'm in." He said getting a thumbs up from Danny and a nod from Amber.

"What's your deal?" Sam asked staring at Amber, who in turn just raised her eyebrow in question. "No one does what you're doing. So what game are you playing?" Sam asked narrowing her eyes at her. "Wow paranoid much? Listen, Sam, I'm not trying to steal one of your boyfriends away..."

"I don't have a boyfriend!" Sam interrupted her. "Right then you won't mind me stealing these two every now and again, or are you one of those girls that want all the attention on her," Amber asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam looked a bit shocked and uneasy. "What, no I'm not like that..."

"Great then I'll see you two after school, in the music room," Amber said getting up and walking off. She left Sam gaping at the table, while Edd, Danny and Tucker had a small smile on their faces.

...

As the final bell rang for the day Edd and Danny were packing up. "Man I still can't believe that Amber got the better of Sam like that," Edd said. "Yeah, I know it not often that Sam is rendered speechless," Danny said with a small laugh. When they got closer to the music room they could hear someone singing. There was no music playing in the background only a voice.

"Oh wow," Edd said enchanted by what he was hearing. Danny just nodded in agreement. When they reached the music room they quietly peeked around the corner and saw Amber standing on a small stage singing. She had changed her clothes from when they had seen her at lunch. She was wearing all black. A black one strap tank-top, black leather pants and black boots with skull heels. It was completely the opposite of her usual attire. Danny and Edd had been totally wrapped up in Amber's change that they had nearly missed that someone else was in the room too. Sitting on a chair near the stage was a young woman. She had chocolate brown hair tied loosely into a bun. All they could see from the back was that she had a white button shirt on, long light brown skirt and black leather boots.

As Amber finished her song she looked up and saw Danny and Edd gawking at her. She laughed lightly and waved at them to come over. "Hey, guys come on over and meet the music director." The young woman stood up and turned to them and Edd lost his train of thought. She was beautiful in a way that Edd could not describe. She had slender features that were soft and delicate too. She had slim black framed glasses on and it drew his attention to her green, brown eyes. Edd could feel that Danny was having the same reaction.

"Hi guys my name is Rachel Reed, I'm so glad Amber found you." She said holding out her hand. Danny was the first to snap out of his daze. "Hi I am Daniel Fenton but people just call me Danny." He said shaking her hand. She turned to Edd and luckily Danny had given him enough time to recover. "Edward Dean Longmire but everyone calls me Edd, with two d's." He said making her smile. "Nice to meet you Double D." She said with a smile that made Edd's knees weak.

"Where did you find the time to change into new clothes?" Danny asked Amber, who looked at herself. "I had a free period, so I change and came here." She said with a smile and walked right up to Danny and thanks to her boots she was a bit taller than him. Tilting her head slightly she looked down at him and he swallowed nervously. "Do you like it?" She asked with a predatory smile. Danny had turned a bright shade of red and he had no idea where to look.

"As fun as I'm sure that is. We need them to participate in the music club not run away in shame. Come on Danny I'll show you our drum set and get you started." Rachel said taking Danny's arm and safely getting him away from Amber. As they were walking Rachel turned to Amber and Edd. "Why don't you teach Double D the guitar since you can play it. That way we get more done."

"Yes, mama," Amber said with a mock salute. "You two seem comfortable with each other," Edd remarked once Rachel and Danny were out of earshot. " Yeah, believe it or not, we knew each other before I moved here. She is like a sister to me."

"Great, is she seeing anyone?" Edd asked and got a hard slap to the back of his head for his trouble. "A simple 'she is off limits' would have sufficed." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe but now I know you'll think twice." She said with an evil grin.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Sam walked through the hall ignoring everyone else. She was on a mission and no one was going to get in her way, not today. Her fight with Tucker had been the last straw. She was going to show them that she was right. As she passed one of the halls she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Stopping she looked to her left and saw Tucker being pushed against the lockers by Dash.

Dash was the school's football hero, in the last game alone he had thrown four touchdowns. In the eyes of many teachers, he could do no wrong. He had had his usual football jacked on, black shirt and blue jeans. He was easily a foot taller than Tucker and twice his width in pure muscle.

Tuckers beret was lying on the ground at his feet, Dash had him off his feet by his sweater. As sad as it was, this was a usual thing, so Sam turned away heading off to the principal's office. It didn't take her long before she was standing in front of her office. Sam knocked on the door and heard the principal say. "Enter."

Principal Ishiyama was a short Asian-American woman, with short dark hair and a stout build. She was seated at her desk and waved Sam over. Sam took her seat across for the principal. "Samantha, dear I'm assuming you're here to conclude our discussion about the cafeteria food?" She asked. "I am, and my offer still stands." She said tapping the back of her phone.

Ishiyama sat back her fingers pressed together in thought, she was clearly thinking about it, which made Sam smile. She had not been sure how the Principal had felt about her 'offer' during lunch, but clearly, it had been a step in the right direction. Now all she had to do was wait. Tap Tap Tap Tap

It didn't take long for Principal Ishiyama to lean forward. "Your offer is acceptable if we could finish this, there is a lot I need to prepare for next week." Sam smiled flipped her phone over and with a few swipes, she had transferred the money. A few seconds later Principal Ishiyama's phone dinged. She unlocked her phone and pressed her notification icon.

When she saw the amount she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "This is almost double the amount we agreed upon." She said and looked up to see Sam at the door. Sam looked over her shoulder and grinned. "I'll send over the other half if you get it done by tomorrow," She said closing the door behind her. Her parents would probably give her an earful tonight but she had ways of handling them if they even notice the money transfer. As she passed the hall where she had seen Tucker and Dash earlier she looked and saw it was empty. 'Tucker must have gotten off easy, that or Dash had been called away.' She thought. Shrugging it off she made her way to the exit.

Tomorrow would be the start of a new era in the school and seeing the look on Tucker and Edd's face when they see the new food is going to be priceless.

 ** _Later_**

Abigale Smith was the shool's head lunch lady or at least she had been until a few minutes ago. She was currently sitting at one of the Cafeteria tables. There were two cups of coffee still on the table, one across from her the other one to her right. She was still holding her own in her hands. Principal Ishiyama had just finished talking to her and her assistant, now the new lunch Lady. Abigale's hands were still shaking a little. She had been running this cafeteria for nearly thirty years, like her mother before her. Her family had given decades to the school and now they wanted her out because she would not change the menu. All her hard work over the years didn't seem to matter or the fact that she had been here longer than Principal Ishiyiama. Getting up she walked towards the kitchen, cup still in hand.

The kitchen was one of her favourite places on earth. She loved the shiny, polished surface of the worktops and appliances. The smell of food hung in the air, delicious and mouthwatering. She had given her whole soul to this place and now they were forcing her out.

She walked through to her workstation it was as immaculate as the rest of the kitchen. Over the years she has made it her own. It wasn't any big change, a small bobblehead here and there of famous people she idolised. To her, the most important things were the small animal statues she had lined up and her family's cookbooks that were safely tucked away in the second drawer. There were four books in her drawer, one was a big old looking tomb, bound in leather that was worn by age. There was a thin black book, another one was a medium sized white covered book with gold lettering on the spine. The last book was a small tanned coloured book that was new and no bigger than an A5.

Abigale moved the Tomb to the side to get access to the thin black book. She picked it up and flipped through it. It was filled with ancient text and spells, all requiring some sort of power source to work. The longer she looked through the book the more determined she got. She remembered her mother telling her stories of how her people could bring life to the inanimate so she kept looking. After a few pages of old spells, some rituals and potions she found what she had been looking for. Snapping the book shut she grabbed a few things and head to the freezer. If they were going to kick her out she will go down fighting every inch of the way.

...

The two boys were in Danny's room playing the new Uncharted game on Danny's PS4. They had been at it since they had finished their homework and had completely lost track of time. Edd was floating upside down over the bed as they were playing. Danny was floating several inches above his bean bag. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and they both dropped down. Danny landing unceremonially on the bean bag, Edd dropped down on the bed with a thud.

"C-come in," Danny said as Edd adjusted himself on the bed. The door opened and Danny's mother Maddie stuck her head in. She smiled before she asked. "Is Edd staying the night?"

"No Mrs Fenton I'm heading out now," Edd said as he got up. "Okay, I'll walk you out when you are ready dear," Maddie said closing the door. "You know my parents won't mind if you sleep over, right?" Danny asked turning to Edd, he could feel how uneasy Edd was feeling.

"Yeah, I know but I have some chores to do at home," Edd said flying off the bed and landing on the floor without a sound before making his way to the door. As he was reaching for the doorknob he paused. "Do you think that's where we go when we die?" Edd asked still facing the door, his hand on the knob.

Danny didn't need to ask what he was talking about he knew Edd was referring to the Ghost Zone. He put his controller down and leaned back, he could feel how uncertain Edd was. It had taken him a lot to ask and Danny didn't want to rush the answer. "I don't know, but I don't think so. I mean, you saw what came out of it this morning right, those can't be human souls and look at us. When we 'go ghost' we transform and we have powers. It might just be a dimension of ghostlike beings, who knows."

Danny could tell it wasn't what Edd had wanted to hear, he could feel the knot of fear that had formed in Edd's stomach. "You okay Edd?" Danny asked after a second. "Yeah thanks, Danny I'll see you tomorrow," Edd said quickly walking out the door. Once outside he took a moment, breathing in deeply before letting it go as he pushed off the door.

Danny's room was the last one down the hall he saw Mrs Fenton standing at her bedroom door. She was probably talking to Jack, suddenly the door of the bathroom opened and Edd bumped into someone. He felt two hands grab him by his shoulder and he came face to face with Jazz. She had one towel wrapped around her and another draped over her shoulder.

"Oh sorry Jazz didn't see you there," Edd said taking a step back, her hair was still wet and appeared darker than usual, it made her teal eyes really pop. She had a lightly tanned skin, he could see the tan lines left behind.

She smiled at him as she tucked in a strand of hair behind her ear. "No, it's my fault I didn't look where I was going. Are you going home? I thought you were sleeping over." She said drying some of her hair. "Yeah heading out now, I have some chores that still need doing," Edd said rubbing the back of his neck unsure were to look, so he settled on her eyes.

"Are my parents taking you home?" She asked while wrapping her hair in the spare towel. "No, I'm walking." He said with a smile. "What? It's dangerous, you should let my Mom or Dad take you home." She said taking him by his shoulders and looking him in his eyes.

Edd swallowed loudly he'd forgotten how intense Jazz could get and it brought a smile to his face. He was an only child and it had always bothered him, but since he had met Jazz, he had felt like she could have been his older sister too. She had always been very protective of him, just like an older sister. He took her hands and clasp them in front of him.

"I'll be fine Jazz, promise. I know how to take care of myself." He said still smiling. Jazz's frown gradually changed into a smile as she looked at Edd. "Fine but please be careful." She said and when he nodded she looked relieved. It was also then that the two of them realised they were still holding hands. Both of them quickly let go and smiled awkwardly. Jazz's blush went unnoticed by Edd, his cheeks a deep shade of red too. "See you tomorrow Edd." Jazz said as she turned and walked to her room. "Y-yeah see you," Edd said weakly.

Mrs Fenton was standing at the staircase waiting for him, so he quickly made his way over. Once there she opened a panel and punched in a code. As she pressed enter Edd heard a high pitch beep and she closed the panel. "Jazz had a point, I could take you home." Mrs Fenton said.

"No, it's fine Mrs Fenton I don't want to intrude," Edd said. She smiled at him patting his back. "Its no problem I can take you deary and call me Maddie, please." She said and continued down the stairs. "There are a lot of bad in the world honey and it's our job to look after you." She said to him over her shoulder as she took the last few steps.

Edd sighed in defeat he might have been able to get pass Jazz but Maddie would be a different story. Edd had come to understand that Jazz was a younger, tamer version of her mother. Edd followed her through the house, she didn't have her usual hazmat suit on. She was wearing sweatpants, a big red and black flannel shirt and a pair of black sneakers. When they got to car Edd hopped in the passenger's side and waited for her to get in.

It didn't take Maddie long to get in the car and as she did Edd could not help but notice her ass through the tights she was wearing. Another thing he picked up on was that she was either wearing thin underwear or none at all. Deciding to distract himself he half turned in his seat and reached for his seatbelt. After buckling in he hears Maddie's click in and the car startup.

It was a warm night and they had the windows down to let the air in but it did little to cool them down. Edd sat with his elbow on the doorframe watching the buildings pass. He and Maddie hadn't talked since the house, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was just too hot. The streets were quiet, only a few people walking around. Most of them were hiding from the light or ducked into an alleyway when they saw the car coming.

Edd had forgotten how far his house was or maybe it had something to do with what he had seen earlier. As hard as he tried he just couldn't get it out of his head. He kept picturing her bent over her ass ...

"Something on your mind, sweety?" Maddie asked startling him. "What! No, no nothing." Edd said shaking his head. Maddie laughed softly to herself. 'Seeing Jazz in a towel must have really shaken him.' She thought to herself, she wasn't going to embarrass the poor boy. "What do your parents do?" She asked Edd, hoping to distract him.

"They are partners run a big Tech company called Longmire Industry." He answered automatically it came to him so easy now, it didn't use to. For an incredibly long time, he resented the work they did. He uses to believe that if only they had a different job they would spend more time with him, but he had learned that he was wrong to hope for that.

"Edd ... Edd?" He heard Maddie call him. " Sorry, did you ask something?" He asked apologetically. "Are you sure you're okay sweety?" She asked concern evident in her voice. "Yeah I'm fine Maddie just got lost in thought, is all." He said as he saw the street name where he lived. Not a minute later, they pulled to a stop in front of his house. Edd unbuckled and said his thanks as he got out. Maddie waited until he was safely in his house before she drove home.

Edd was leaning against the door on the inside of his house, listening to Maddie drive away. There wasn't a single light on in the house, he could feel the chill in the air, meaning he was alone and that his parents were probably still at work. He hadn't seen them for close to a month now and as that realisation set in he felt that familiar fear spread through him. The fear took him quickly and without hesitation, it claimed every fibre of his being. His chest felt squished making it almost impossible to breathe properly. Tears blurred his vision and he was shaking as he slid down the door.

Just as quickly as the fear came it turned to anger, it was the only thing that allowed him to escape his fear. It fueled him to stand up and in the same breath, he punched the wall. Usually, when he did this two things would happen one he would hurt himself and two it would keep the fear back, but tonight he cracked the wall and felt almost no pain. He could feel it, eating away his anger. Desperate to keep it away he threw another punch only to have a repeat of what happened the first time. Three more punched and the wall was broken and Edd dropped to his knees hugging himself. It had won.

"Please ... I don't want to die... I-I don't want to be alone."

 ** _...EVEN LATER..._**

In the freezer of the school, Abigale was chanting and moulding meat into something that vaguely resembled a quadruped. She was closing in on the end of her chant. She could feel the magic drain her as the meat started to glow and she retracted her hands. The wolf started to twitch, but she kept focusing on the words and keeping the picture of her wolf statue clear in her mind.

As she spoke the last word she threw ash at the creature. A blinding light made her turn away. Eager to see if it had finally worked she turned back and saw the wolf sitting on its hind legs panting at her. It had grown bigger than she had made it. When it was sitting on its hind legs the wolf's head was level with her elbow.

The wolf looked like a skinned animal with a few extra bones. The meat had compacted nicely creating a sleek and powerful looking wolf. Its nails and teeth were made of bone, it had a few other bones sticking out here and there where she had placed them, the spell had sharpened them as she had envisioned. Its eyes looked like glowing balls of fire. She could not help but notice that its tongue looked like it was made of meat and bone splinters.

Overcome with joy that the ritual had finally worked she threw her arms around its neck and hugged it. The wolf licked her cheek and the marvelled at the roughness of it. That would come in hand later. She had waisted a lot of time on failures, if only she had read through the ritual properly, she could have had so many more creatures ready.

The first couple of failures were because she misspoke the words. The next few failed because she hadn't read the ritual correctly. She had been trying to create the creature in the book, it looked humanoid, its arms reached passed its knees. It only had three fingers on each hand and flat round feet. Written above it was Golem, she had thought that it had to be that specific figure. It was only later when she had read the ritual again that she saw it needed to be a figure that she knew well.

She looked at her watch, it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. She still had time to make a few more before she had to rest. Tomorrow she would start taking her revenge on everyone and especially the girl who had started the principal on this new vegetarian kick. She didn't know who Samantha Manson was but it wouldn't be hard to find out. She will just kill people until she had the right one.

The wolf growled as if sensing her train of thought. It had a blood-like substance coming from its mouth that reminded her very much of drool. It seemed to like her idea of killing people. She took a piece of steak and threw it to the wolf, it snatched it out of the air and started eating it. She had learned that if it eats what it was made from the golem would grow in strength and size. She watched it lick the meat clean off the bone, a smile spread over her face. 'Yes, that would be very handy later.' She thought to herself.

...

Not far from the school, in an allay that was lost in shadows, a couple were walking at a fast pace. They were both in their mid-twenties, the girl was clinging to the guy for dear life. "Mike, do you think we lost them?" She whispered to him. The now identified Mike glanced back and saw the hooded men were still following them. He turned to the girl and smiled bravely. "We are almost there." He said, not sure if he was reassuring her or himself. When he had asked Jessica out tonight this was not what he had in mind.

The group had been following them since they had left the movie theatre. As they turned another corner he frantically looked for a place to hide or sneak into, but just like previous ones, there was no place to hide but the street was right in front of them. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward. Suddenly the couple heard a crash followed by a scream that made them stop. Jessica looked back with a mixture of fear and surprise on her face. "Stay here I'll be right back," Mike said as he started walking back.

"Are you nuts? This is exactly how stupid people get killed in movies." She whispered but the guy ignored her as he continued. He crept closer to the corner, all the while listening for any other noises, but all he could hear was his heartbeat. When he got within a few feet he darted to the side and pressed his back to the wall. He knew he should be afraid and running away from the scream he heard, it's just like Jessica had said this is how people get killed, but he just couldn't help it.

Peeking around the corner Mike felt a chill run up his spine. Standing in the middle of the group of hooded men was a ... boy? Most of his body was as white as snow, his arms and legs were black. His arms started to darken just before his elbow and as it got darker his forearms thickened, making it easily twice the normal size. It oddly reminded Mike of Popeye but with claws and a kind of gauntlet look about it. He was holding one of the men by the neck. "Who the Fuck are you?" A guy behind the boy asked.

The boy turned to the guy behind him and tilted his head, it was at this point that Mike noticed the boy was floating several inches the ground. "My name is Cain, why do you want to know?" Cain had a sweet and soft voice but Mike had no problem hearing him. Somehow it drowned out the coughing and raspy breaths of the guy he was holding.

The guy was fighting furiously to try and escape but it didn't seem to bother Cain at all, he was still turned away from Mike. Taking his chance, he took a closer look at Cain, while his attention was being drawn away by other people. Mike could hear them talking, but he ignored them. His legs were a completely different story than his arms. He had human thighs and knees but below that, it turned black and furry. Where his feet should have been was hoves ... like a horse or a cow. Another notable difference was that he had no dick... it was just blank, like a doll.

When he looked back up Cain was staring directly at him. He had a split second where he took in Cain's boyish face and saw that he had solid black eyes with red irises. He knew that Cain wasn't a normal human but he thought that he looked so innocent. Before Mike could react Cain smiled at him. He then heard a choking sound and a second later blood erupted from Cain's hand and the hooded guy fell to the ground. There was a deafening second of silents before a scream tore through the night and right after that gunshots bounced off the walls. Mike hesitantly, slowly looked back to the face that he thought was innocent. A small amount of blood had sprayed onto Cain's face, one drop was almost right on his lip. Mike couldn't move, he could hardly breathe, as he looked at Cain's still smiling face.

Something black came out of his mouth and crossed over the blood drop that was just under his lip. It left nothing behind before it retreated back, slipping easily into Cain's mouth. Mike suddenly became aware of how quiet it had gotten and he could hear a clicking sound. He looked past Cain to see one hooded man throw his gun away and pull out a knife. Two out of the three that were left pulled out knives too. Mike thought they were stupid, a gun hadn't worked on Cain, why would a knife?

When they charged Cain he turned to them in n blink of an eye and brushed the first guy aside. He then disappeared from sight but Mike was in a spot that he could see where Cain had reappeared. With a spin kick to the head, he sent the second one flying against a big dumpster making it skid a few feet. When he dropped to the ground there was a nasty dent in the dumpster. The two that were left, started to attack Cain but he dodged them effortlessly, it almost appeared as if he was dancing. The girl in the hood had crawled over to the guy next to the dumpster. She pushed him with her hand and nothing happened. She tugged at him trying to get him up.

Mike didn't like the way his neck was moving it didn't seem ... normal. Mike quickly looked back to Cain and saw him grabbing an arm as he sidestepped a thrust. He pulled the guy closer and punched him with his left hand. The punch lifted the guy off his feet and Cain drove his head down with his fist. When the guys head hit the pavement Mike heard a sickening cracking sound, making him hide behind the corner.

Swallowing back the urge to puke Mike took a deep breath and peeked around the corner again. The only guy who was left was trying to get the girl off of the guy by the dumpster. "Alice he's dead! Come on." The guy was saying as he tugged Alice's jacket. Alice's hood came off and Mike saw she had sleek black hair and pale skin. "No, I can't leave him here." She said in between sobs.

Mike looked back to where he had last seen Cain, but Cain was gone. Mike relaxed a bit before he heard a groan. His head whipped back to where Alice and the last guy was. Somehow Cain had grabbed both of the guy's arms and he had them pulled up behind his back. Cain placed a hooved foot on the guys back and pushed forward.

"I've always wanted to try this," Cain said as he pulled the guy's arms a bit more. The guy grunted and tried to wriggle free but Cain had him locked down.

"Run! Alice run!" The guy's voice was strained he was clearly in a lot of pain. Mike then saw movement next to the dumpster, it was Alice she had been hiding there. As soon as she started to run, veins of black spread from Cain's arms and Legs. They pooled together on his back and started to grow.

Alice looked back and saw Mike watching from the corner, she opened her mouth but before she could say anything she tripped over a body. The fall had scrapped the skin off of her palms and she was sure her elbow was bleeding too. Her right knee was light up with a burning sensation. She turned to look at her knee but as she turned she only saw the caved in face of Ralph. She would not have known it was him if it hadn't been for the tattoo on his neck. She turned away in time to throw up, spilling her stomach contents.

Mike hadn't noticed that Alice had seen him, his attention was fully on the thing growing from Cains back. Two arms shot out of the pool of black and grabbed his side. The hands were small and clawed with scales covering most of it.

"Help, please help me," Alice said and it wrenched his gut to find her looking right at him as she said those words. She was asking him for help, but he couldn't move. His knees felt like they were welded together. He could hardly breathe and he was shaking slightly.

"Alice please just Run! Run! Aaahhh" The guy screamed in pain drawing Mikes attention back to him and Cain. The thing on his back was gone and he seemed to be pulling on the guy's arms hard now. Cain was also twisting they guys arms. "I must admit I thought you would be screaming more," Cain said, his soft voice having no trouble being heard.

"No, get away from her!" The guy yelled before Cain twisted his arms again and Mike heard a loud pop that made they hooded guy scream in pain. Mike wondered who the guy was screaming at, his eyes quickly darted to where Alice had been. Standing in front of her was a girl.

She had the same snow-white skin as Cain, well her face, neck, chest, stomach and crotch was white. The rest of her body including a thick tail was covered in grey and black scales. She had coal black hair and if it wasn't for the moon Mike doubted he would have been able to see it. Her hand were clawed like the ones he had seen coming out of Cain's back. She had human thighs and her legs thinned just past her knees, her feet looked like cats, with her nails exposed. Her thick tail dragged lazily across the concrete.

She bent down and picked Alice up by her neck. When she looked at Alice's face, Mike saw she had solid bright red eyes, making it impossible for him to see where she was looking. "Please, please let us go," Alice said. The snake girl places Alice down so that she was standing on her feet. Mike could see that she was shaking badly, he could also hear a shaky laugh.

"Thank you, thank you," Alice said so softly that Mike almost missed it. The snake girl stroked Alice's cheek and then cupped her face, she leaned in and kissed Alice. Mike watched on in confusion as the snake girl wrapped her and Alice up in her tail. After a few seconds, snake girl pulled back and as she did Mike noticed that Alice was shaking violently.

"Ah man, she can't withstand my kiss either." The snake girl said with a pout. "What can you expect from humans, my dear sister. I dought there is anyone who can withstand your venom." Mike could not take his eyes away from the two girls. Alice's head was jumping in every direction and Mike could see that the body parts that weren't pinned down by the snake girl's tail, they did the same as her head.

Mike watched on in horror as foam started to come from her mouth and blood ran from her eyes. Another second passed and Alice went motionless. The girl's tail moved up and around Alice's neck before it unfurled releasing both of them. Alice wasn't moving at all and with a flick of her tail, Alice was flung into the wall were her body dropped like a ragdoll to the ground.

The snake girl brought her hand to her face and stared at the blood that was running down her fingers. As Mike watched as she brought her hand closer and licked the blood off her fingers but something was not right. Her tongue was thine, black and split at the end. It brought back the memory of the thing that had come out of Cain's most ... No, it couldn't be. Had that thing been his tongue.

Mike looked back to where Cain should have been and came face to face with him. Cain's black and red eyes stared right into his. Mike had not noticed that Cain had moved to be so close to him and there was blood all over his mouth and chin. Mike had a second to look past Cain to see that there was a half eaten body lying behind him.

"Who is your new friend brother?" The snake girl asked suddenly leaning on Cain's shoulder. They looked so similar that it freaked him out. They had the same nose and lips, they could have passed for twins. "I don't know Sera he hasn't introduced himself yet," Cain said with a puzzled look, but Mike could not move he couldn't even speak.

"Did you break him?" She asked in a curious way that so contrasted to her killing Alice and throwing her body so violently against the wall. When neither he or Cain answer her she pouted and asked. "Can I eat him?"

This scared Mike out of his trance, he took a step backwards and fell to the ground, landing in a pile of garbage bags. Turning around as quick as he could he pushed himself up and ran to up the alley. He was surprised to run into Jessica just outside the alley, she smiled at him until she notices the look of fear on his face.

"What happe..." Mike grabbed her hand interrupting her. " Come on we need to run." He said as he pulled her along. Jessica didn't argue or protest in any way. She had never seen Mike this scared and when she looked back she saw two white and black figures standing at the alleyway.

"Man look at him go," Sera said as she floated next to Cain her one hand on his shoulder the other on her brow. He smiled watching them run. "He will talk to the police and bring them here. It won't be long before _they_ show up." He said turning back into the alley and as he walked away Sera's form shifted, compressed and elongated until she was a massive python. She lazily wrapped around Cain and rested her head next to his.

"Then we can take our revenge." She lazily said as Cain stroked her head.

 ** _Please let us know what you think. Thanks for reading._**


End file.
